Genesect's Story
by DragonNiro
Summary: RE-WRITTEN! Team Plasma's secret project lies abandoned in a lab, until two twin Dragons called Latias and Latios find it. They befriend it and took it home. But there is trouble about... It's up to Genesect and his new friends to stop this trouble!
1. Prologue

**After leaving this story for so long to rot, I decide to re-write the whole story.**

** Don't worry, Genesect will be his loveable idiotic and insane self. The whole plot will be darker, but still with some comedy. I just want this fic to be great, since it was my first**

**Enjoy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Pokemon: Genesect's story:<p>

Prologue

* * *

><p>Who, am I...? <p>

Where am I...? 

What am I...?

...

...

...

...

...

...

I remember now... 

I was hunting with my pack, when that bird from the rainbow rained fire on us...

The golem who crushed us with rocks...

And when the ocean bird ripped us apart with the winds... 

Yes, I remember now... 

I died...

But, shouldn't I be in the underworld...? 

"Destroy it."

I look up.

A green-haired creature is staring at me with disgust.

That creature's species...

What is it again...?

Ah, yes...

Human.

They were always tasty for my kind. 

It wouldn't hurt to have another one...?

….

…

Huh? 

I-i can't move...!

I look at my arms.

What? It's purple!

What's this on my back?

What is this...?

What is this?

What is this?! 

"But why, Lord N?"

My head snapped back to the green-haired human.

"What species was this before you gave it modifications?" it asked. 

"Primasect." said a small, black haired male human.

Yes, that's what am I.

But get this thing off my back! 

"But why do you want to destroy it, my lord...?!

Never mind that!

Get this off my back!

"This species of Pokemon was deemed by the old ways, as the most dangerous Pokemon." 

What?

We killed and ate humans and Pokemon to eat.

We were a pack.

What the hell is this thing on my back?! 

"The legendaries even feared this creature.

It killed many Mews and Manaphys.

So, it wasn't a surprise that Arceus gave the order to Ho-Oh, Regirock and Lugia to kill the species." 

So those are the bastards who killed me!

Once I get out of here and get this thing off my back, I'm killing the bastards!

"What you have done is resurrected this...thing, and gave it things to slaughter more innocent Pokemon." 

What?

So the heck is this thing on my back?!

TELL ME! 

"That's strange..." went the small man. "Every time I try to get this thing to respond, it never did. But it seems to respond to you, Lord N."

This green-haired twat is called N?

Hey N, get this thing off my back! 

"It doesn't matter." stated N.

"I said to Father that this project will be shut down." 

Shut down?

What the fuck does that mean? 

"But, Lord N! Does this mean..."

"Yes. Kill this thing." 

I'm not dying again, you bastards! 

"Fine." said the small man. 

He walked over to some strange thing.

What the hell are you doing?

Get me out of here!

Get this thing off my back! 

"Shutting down project." stated the small man.

Stop it!

STOP IT! 

"Shutting down Project Weapon G." 

WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SHIT?! 

"Shutting down the whole of Project Weapon G.

Codename: Genesect."

What the hell is that?!

Who the fuck it Gen-

* * *

><p>The red light from the purple Pokemon's eyes flicked off for the final time.<p>

"Is it dead?" asked N.

"Yes..." replied the scientist glumly 

"Good." stated N. "I'm heading back to Unova. Some of the grunts will be on their way to pick you up, Dudley."

"Yes, sir." said Dudley.

"I'll be on my way." remarked N.

N left the Laboratory.

Dudley walked to the tube, where his creation now lies.

"I'm sorry, Weapon G." he said. "When you finally responded, it was too late for you. I could see the fear on your face, and confusion on your mind.

I wished that Lord N let you live, so I could teach you not to kill, but to live with humans and Pokemon.

I'm sorry..." 

A beep came from the monitor.

"What?!" shouted Dudley.

Weapon G's eyes flicked on and it looked at Dudley.

Dudley looked over at the monitor.

"Huh..." went Dudley. "It seems that although he is still alive, it's system is damaged.

It will act insane and crazy, have uncontrollable urges to eat and speak in a garbled way...

It also seems to have lost it's memories..." 

"GeNE Gene GenE GENe Gene..." 

Dudley looked over to Weapon G.

"I'm sorry, Weapon G, but you must go."

The electricity in Weapon G's body begins to deplete.

"But, I think," smiled Dudley sadly, whilst gathering his items. "That one day, everyone, even Lord N, will acknowledge you as a proper Pokemon."

Dudley began to walked towards the door, with tears running down his face.

Weapon G's face is also crying.

"I hope everyone will know you... Weapon G." 

The electricity is almost gone.

"No, not Weapon G..."

Only 1% left.

"Your name is Genesect."

Gone.

The electricity in Weapon G's body is now gone.

Dudley left the lab.

This base is no longer under Team Plasma's control.

* * *

><p>"Yaaayy!" yelled a red-haired girl, whilst exploring with her bother, who's got blue hair.<p>

This is Latias and Latios, in their human form.

Latias has medium-length red hair and has yellow eyes. Her face is quite thin.

She is wearing a cherry red t-shirt and purple jeans.

Her figure is skinny, but not very skinny.

She is wearing red shoes.

Latios has short blue hair, and yellow eyes. He has some stubble on his face.

He is wearing a blue t-shirt and purple ¾ length shorts.

He is also wearing blue shoes.

He is slightly muscley, but not too much. 

"Be careful, Latias." warned Latios. "This forest could be dangerous."

Latias and Latios have decided to explore a forest in Hoenn.

It is a hidden forest, as not many humans know about it. 

"Don't be like that, Latios!" went Latias childishly. "You're always being serious! You should be more fun and carefree like me!"

"It's because you act like a child," sternly said Latios, "That you got hurt in the heart."

A couple of weeks back, Latias was hurt in the heart. She had a crush on Rayquaza, who didn't return the feelings.

Latias was very upset about it.

Latias ignored Latios and continued to explore.

Latios sighed, and followed his sister.

* * *

><p>"Wow!" exclaimed Latias, as the two found a abandoned building.<p>

After exploring for ages, they came across this building.

"Huh..." went Latios, looking a map of the forest. "I don't remember this on the map..."

"Let's go in it!" smiled Latias happily.

"Wait a minute, Latias." said Latios, getting a pen out. "I just got to mark this place down."

"You're no fun!" wined Latias, stomping towards the entrance. 

Latios sighed. His sister is too childish.

He marked the building on the map, then joined his sister at the entrance.

Latias tried the door, and it opened.

"That's weird." went Latios. "For a building in the middle of no-where, why is it unlocked...?"

"Who cares?" shrugged Latias. "Let's go inside!" 

Latias and Latios walked into the building.

The room inside is completely dark, with some red lights.

"Where are these bloody lights?" shouted Latios angrily.

"Here," said Latias, turning on the lights.

The lights came on, and it seems that it was the power, as the machines in the room came on to work.

The room looked like a stereotypical laboratory.

It had machines everywhere, doing weird noises and such.

There is also paper all over some tables.

Latios picked up one of the papers.

It had notes on cannons, weapons and modifications. 

"I wonder what these humans were building..." he wondered.

"I-i-i think I know w-what!" stuttered Latias, whilst panicking. 

**CRASH!**

Latios turned to see where the crash came from, and he is shocked.

A creature had burst out of a glass cage and is swaying strangely.

The creature has a purple metal body with a saucer-shaped head, two large red eyes and a small white part that could either be its mouth or a vent.

Its body has an insect-like appearance.

It has a some sort of cannon on its back.

It could possibly be a sort of cyborg. 

"Gene Gene Gene Gene Gene Gene..." garbled the creature.

"What are you?" asked Latios.

Suddenly, the creature's head snaps to Latios.

"ANALYSING LANGUAGE AND SPECIES." a voice is heard.

"What?!" growled Latios, not liking where this is going.

" ANALYSING LANGUAGE COMPLETE." said the voice. "LANGUAGE RESULT: ENGLISH."

The creature's head snaps to Latias.

"ANALYSING SPECIES." said the voice again.

Both Latias and Latios are completely confused.

"SPECIES RESULT COMPLETE." announced the voice. "SPECIES RESULT: POKEMONS DISGUISED AS HUMANS. POKEMON SPECIES: LATIAS AND LATIOS."

"WHAT?!" shouted Latios, whilst Latias looked shocked. 

"UNDOING DISGUISE."

The creature suddenly stabs both Latias and Latios in a flash, and they both turn back into their Pokemon forms.

"W-what?" stuttered a very nervous Latias.

"Who are you?!" yelled Latios.

"I am Genesect." said the creature before collapsing.

* * *

><p><strong>A new beginning! Major changes to the plot already!<strong>

**First, we get a insight into Genesect's Past.**

**Two, it's Latias and Latios who find Genesect, not Victini and Keldeo.**

**Three, the lab that Genesect is in Hoenn, not Unova.**

**I'll be re-writing the whole story, so look out for more!**


	2. Bring the Bug home

**Been busy, done this. **

**I've seen the X and Y trailer. It awesome. Added one of the new legendaires in. Nuff said.**

* * *

><p>Pokemon:<p>

Genesect's Story.

Chapter 1: Bring the bug home.

* * *

><p>Red eyes flicked on, and Genesect awoke.<p>

"Argghhh..." moaned Genesect, as he got up, cradling his head. "Where am I?" 

"You're in our secret garden," said a voice.

Genesect turned his head to see a dragon staring at him. 

The dragon a bird-like dragon Pokémon.

It has a highly aerodynamic body, with the shape of a jet airplane, which lets the dragon to fly at topflight speeds.

The lower half of it's body is red with jet-plane wings and stubby feet.

The dragon has a blue triangle-shaped ring on it's chest.

The dragon's white and red arms can be tucked into it's body in order to reduce air-resistance when in flight, further increasing it's aerodynamics.

The upper-half of the dragon's body is white.

It's has triangle-shaped ears and a red face with a white pentagon in the middle. 

Genesect stared blankly at the dragon.

"Who are you?" asked Genesect.

"Me?" replied the dragon. "I'm Latias."

Genesect stared blankly at Latias again. 

"Latias." started Genesect. "Who am I?"

Latias is taken aback.

"You're Genesect." said Latias.

"And how do you know my name?" questioned Genesect.

"You told us." replied Latias. 

"When?"

"Just before you collapsed."

Genesect scratched his head. 

"Really? I don't remember..." he stated, whilst looking around.

"In fact, I can't remember anything!"

Latias had a think, then floated off, leaving Genesect by himself.

Genesect looked around, seeing that he is in a garden.

_(A/N: Think of Secret Garden from Pokemon Heroes Movie.) _

He wanders around, looking at the scenery when he came across a tree with some fruit.

Genesect looked up at it, then heard his stomach growl.

Genesect looked at the tree, then to himself, then back to the tree .

He did this several times, then he decided what to do. 

Five seconds later, the tree is gone and Genesect is picking out food with a toothpick.

"Hmm..." went Genesect. "Nice..."

Genesect looked around again, when he comes across a pond.

Genesect has never seen a pond before, so he goes over to it to have a look.

When Genesect looked into the water, he saw a being.

This being had red eyes, and an insect-like purple face. It had a weird sort of object on it's back.

"What are you looking at..." growled Genesect at the being, when he notice the being copyed what he said. 

"Huh?"

Genesect lifted up his arm, and the being did the same thing.

He shook his arm around, whilst the being did as well.

Genesect brought his hand to his face, and the being did the same.

Genesect touched his face.

It felt cold and metallic.

Genesect looked at the being. It's hand is on it's face as well. 

"This..." he started. "...is me?"

Something shined in Genesect's eye.

He turned his eyes and saw a pedestal with a gem.

Genesect walked over to look at the gem.

It is a smooth, round, clear-blue gem.

The gem is quite small but quite beautiful.

Genesect could see his reflection distorted in the gem.

"What is this?" asked Genesect, looking deeply into the gem. 

"That..." stated a voice. "...is the Soul Dew."

Genesect turned round to see another dragon.

It resembles Latias, except the red being blue and the triangle being red.

It's eyes are more serious like.

"Who are you?" asked Genesect. 

"I'm Gary Oak." replied the dragon.

"Eh?" went Genesect, really confused.

That name is never a Pokemon name! 

"Just kidding." chuckled the dragon. "It's Latios."

Genesect blink his eyes for a couple of moments.

"Latios..." he went.

"Yes?"

"How did I get here?"

"Ah..." sighed Latios. "I thought you ask that..."

* * *

><p><em>The two dragons stare at the unconscious Pokemon.<em>

"_W-w-what was that?" Latias stuttered._

"_Apparently, that thing is Genesect..." stated Latios._

"_I know that already, you idiot!" shouted Latias, her personality turning 180 degrees._

_It's a known fact in the Hall that Latias has personality issues. _

_One moment, she's kind and lovely, and the next, violent and vicious. _

_She tends to attack anyone who angers her. _

_The only one that doesn't get attack is Latios._

"_Hmm..." went Latios, staring at Genesect._

"_What is it, Latios?" asked Latias, once she calmed down._

"_We need to take Genesect back home." replied Latios bluntly._

"_WHAT?!" shouted Latias. "Why?"_

"_We can't just abandoned this... what ever it is..." said Latios seriously. "Who knows what destruction or trouble it will cause if it wakes up and leaves."_

_Latios sighed._

"_Besides, who knows how Arceus will react if he finds out about Genesect. _

_Remember what happened with Mewtwo and Deoxys."_

_Latias stood back in shock._

_She remembered that Arceus had sent Yveltal after them._

_Yveltal is a member of the supposed 'Sadist' Trio. The trio is made up of Darkrai, Giratina and Yveltal himself._

_They all have pleasure of seeing other in pain, sadness and all things that you can do to someone that is bad._

_Yveltal is especially sadist._

_He likes nothing more than capturing bad or innocent humans and torturing them for days on end._

_That's why Arceus has put Yveltal on capturing and torturing Mewtwo and Deoxys for a month, all because Arecus thought the two were human weapons sent to destroy them all._

_Turns out later, they just want peace._

_Yveltal was very happy for a month._

"_You agree?" asked Latios._

_Latias nodded._

"_Alright," stated Latios. "We're gonna teleport. Get ready."_

_A blue aura surrounded the unconscious Pokemon, and disappeared along with the Eon Duo._

* * *

><p>"...and you've been unconscious in our garden every since." finished Latios, completing the story.<p>

He looked to see Genesect smiling.

"That was fantastic!" remarked Genesect. "Thanks for rescuing me!"

Latios smiled. 

"But, what's going to happened to me now?" asked Genesect, frowning suddenly.

"Me and Latios have already decided." stated a voice. 

Genesect had turned round to see Latias floating over.

"We decided to let you stay, and we're teach you the ways of being a Pokemon, so you can fit in." grinned Latias.

"Why?"

Latios scratched his head. 

"If you go out there, they're be massive panic, and you could be killed."

Genesect nodded.

"Any questions?" asked Latias, smiling with the thought of a new friend.

"Two, really." remarked Genesect.

"One, who's Yveltal?"

"Ah," went Latios. 

"He's a extremely mean Pokemon.

Don't make him angry.

Or come across him, in fact.

He probably doesn't know who you are, or where you live.

But he will find you and he will kill you if you mess with him."

Genesect nodded.

"And the second one?" questioned Latios.

"What's a Pokemon?"

The Eon Duo fell over, anime style.

They had a lot to teach him.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile,...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Leader, I have the report as you requested." stated the secretary.<p>

The man in the shadow smirked.

"Excellent. What does the report say?" 

"All preparations to release Pegfect are complete. The G.A are ready to head out to located and find the necessary items."

The man smirked again.

"However,..."

The man instantly frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"There's been a complication."

"And what is this 'complication' you speak of?" 

"Remember the project that created G.A?"

"Yes. The 'Weapon G' project. What about it?"

"The Beta Weapon G has reawakened." 

"What? The Beta one?"

"Yes. The first one that was shut down by our former leader."

"We need to have it back.

Someone might get it and use it against us.

Send M.I.G and C.E.G after Beta."

"Are you sure, sir? One, they're currently preparing for the Item Retrieval and Two, they cause a lot of damage when they fight." 

"I'm sure. We need each and single one of them to get Beta. Tell R.A.G that the mission is at top priority.

"Right away, sir." 

The secretary walked away with her current assignment.

The man smirked.

"My foolish son of mine didn't realised how perfect the Weapon G project was.

It lead to the G.A having the best fighting skills in the land.

It's a shame that Beta was shut down.

But now that's all to change..."

The man turned round in his chair.

"All we need is Pegfect, and my perfect world is complete..."

* * *

><p><strong>Next time, Genesect is currently settling in with Latias and Latios, whilst learning. They get a visit from their human friend, Bianca, and Genesect learns the Origin Story.<strong>

**Meanwhile, M.I.G and C.E.G are sent out to find and retrieve Beta. But who is Beta?**

**Find out in the next chapter: The Origin Story and a Bug.**


	3. The Origin Story and a Bug

Pokemon:

Genesect's Story

Chapter 2: The Origin Story and a Bug.

* * *

><p>"What's one plus one?"<p>

"Eleven."

Latios whacked Genesect on the head with a large stick. 

"That's wrong!" he shouted angrily.

"If you think of it logically..." nervously said Genesect.

Latios had a think, then whacked Genesect again with the stick. 

"Don't be a smart-ass, Genesect!" he yelled.

Latias smiled at Genesect and Latios apparent agreement.

It's been a few days since Genesect joined to live with the Eon Duo.

It's been fun.

Latias had to teach Genesect only to eat fruit, after a incident which involed Genesect trying to kill and eat some Feebas'.

She also taught Genesect some social skills, which he seemed to get the hang of. 

Latios, however, decided to teach Genesect Literacy and Mathematics skills, which caused Latias to call him boring.

Genesect, however, is doing much better than expected.

Latios sighed. 

"That's all from me today, Genesect."

Genesect nodded and walked over to the pond, and squatted down like a Froakie.

He really liked looking into the water's surface.

Latias floated over to see Genesect staring into the water.

"_He really fascinated by his reflection..." _she thought. 

Genesect, however, had over thoughts.

"_I wonder if I can eat one of these fishes without Latias-Chan looking...?"_

Suddenly, movement is heard.

"Crap!" yelled Latios. "Humans! Hide!"

Both the Eon Duo disappeared suddenly, leaving Genesect by himself.

He could hear footsteps approaching, but couldn't find a place to hide.

Then an idea hit him. 

**SPLASH!**

Why not hide in the pond?

A girl suddenly appeared.

She has brown hair, which looked like Latias' wings for some reason. She has a green t-shirt, a short white skirt, green socks and pink shoes.

She is also wearing a white hat of some sort. 

Genesect poked his head out of the water to have a look.

He looks at the hat.

He wants a hat like that now.

The girl turned her head towards the pond, which Genesect quickly went back into the water.

The girl looks around, then shouts:

"Latias! Latios! It's me, Bianca!"

The girl got pushed slightly, and Latias appeared. 

"Latias!" laughed the girl.

"Bianca!" exclaimed Latias. "It's good to see you!"

"You too!" smiled Bianca. "Where's Latios?"

"Right here." remarked Latios, as he appeared beside a tree.

"I see you serious as ever, Latios." smirked Bianca.

"Yes." 

Bianca sighed, then notice several items scatted around.

Bianca looked round and saw the garden is messy than usual. Then she notice a few bite marks in trees, and some missing ones as well.

"What have you two been doing to the garden?" she asked.

The Eon Duo became very nervous.

* * *

><p>Genesect raised his head slightly above the water, and saw Latias-Chan and Latios-San talking to some human girl.<p>

The two showed Genesect what humans are like, and how they act.

Afterwards, Genesect had tried to leave to see what what taste liked, but the Eon twins stopped him.

Genesect stared at the girl then at the hat. He wants that hat. 

"Genesect!" called Latias. Genesect slightly turned his head towards Latias.

Latias is at the edge of the pond, smiling at Genesect.

"Genesect, what are you doing in there, silly?" she asked.

"I'm 'GLUG' hiding 'GLUG' from 'GLUG' the 'GLUG' human." garbled Genesect, as water pored into his mouth.

"Latios 'GLUG' said 'GLUG' 'hide!'"

Latios sighed. 

"Come out of the pond, Genesect." he stated, closing his eyes.

Genesect swam to the edge and got out.

Bianca's eyes widen when she saw Genesect.

It wasn't like any other Pokemon she had seen before. He looked quite scary with the star he had.

"Sup?" went Genesect, crouching down like a Froakie.

"Hello, Genesect." said Bianca.

"Can I have your hat?" he asked.

Latios whacked Genesect with the stick again.

Bianca is taken back with Genesect's request.

She deicide to change the subject.

"Latias, can you tell me that story that you promise me to tell?" she asked.

"The Origin Story?" went Latias. "Sure." 

Latias floated over to a rock and lifted it up.

Under that rock is a small, locked chest.

Latias then floated over to a tree, and searched it.

She eventually found a key.

She used the key to open the box.

Inside that box is a very old book.

"Here it is!" chirped Latias.

Genesect crawled over to see.

"What is it, Latias-Chan?" Genesect question curiously.

"This book contains the last copy of 'The Origin Story', Genesect" replied Latias. "It tells the entire history of Pokemon kind. The humans have their own version, but it's incorrect."

"Why have you got it out?" went Genesect.

"This book is extremely old, and the story needs to live on." stated Latias. "Bianca wants to record the story in a new book she's writing and illustrating."

"Please tell the story!" demanded Genesect.

Latios floated over.

"'The Origin Story,' eh?"

he remarked.

"It's been ages since I heard it..."

Latios floated over to his favourite tree, where he likes to lay and think.

"Go on, Latias." he smiled. "Begin."

"Sure thing, big brother!" grinned Latias.

* * *

><p><em>In the beginning, there was nothing but two eggs.<em>

_One of creation, and one of anti-matter._

_When those eggs hatched, it created the Original One, know as Arceus, and the Dragon of Death, know as Giratina._

_The two, not knowing who they were, or what their purpose was, gave each other their names._

_The two played in the emptyness of nothing, for years, not ageing one bit, since time didn't exist._

_One day, Giratina came across two eggs. One being blue and the other being pink._

_The six gathered round the eggs, when they were hatching, and they hatched into Dialga and Palkia, dragons of Time and Space. _

_Thus, time and space started._

_At the same times, a dragon name Kyurem was born._

_The three joined the original in the floating abyss of nothing._

_But, after a while, Kyurem's stability was becoming a really problem, so Arceus used his powers to split Kyurem's problems into two, creating a black dragon and a white dragon._

_These dragons became known Zekrom and Reshiram._

_Arceus, with these new found powers, created one more dragon, along with a being who represents the earth, a being which represents the water, and a being who could move the earth anywhere._

_This four beings are known as Rayquaza, Groudon, Kyogre, and Regigigas._

_The group of beings made a temporary small world, where they could train their powers to create a much bigger one._

_But, this place was where many of the legendaries were created._

_Arceus made two new beings in celebration of the small world._

_He made a Y of the Sky and a X of the Forest, and made Yveltal and Xerneas._

_Then a bird of the sky, then a bird of the water. _

_This became Ho-Oh and Lugia._

_Zekrom used his electric powers to make three beings of earth, electric and sky._

_This became Landorus, Thunderus and Tornadus._

_Reshram made three beings of steel, rock and grass._

_This became Cobalion, Terrakion and Virizion._

_Regigigas, while sorting the new elements, created beings of rock, steel and ice._

_This made Regirock, Regice and Registeel._

_Groudon and Kyogre fighting, caused a Volcano to erupt. This gave birth to Heatran._

_Giratina created beings of the moon, since they had day and night there. _

_This became Darkrai and Cresselia._

_Together with Giratina, Arceus made beings of Emotion, Intelligence and Willpower._

_This beings are know as Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf. _

_Once these legendaries were old enough, Arceus created the Universe, so everyone could roam around and make decisions of their own._

_Some other legendaries, like Celebi and Victini were created afterwards, that is a story for another day._

* * *

><p>"...And that is that." finished Latias.<p>

Genesect sat there quite shocked.

"Wow..." he went.

He looked over to Bianca, who is busy writing it down.

"Genesect," started Latios, causing to catch Genesect's attention.

"You heard many legendaries names. I'm gonna say them again, and you say the the first things that comes into your head."

Genesect nodded.

"Arceus."

"Horsey."

"Giratina"

"Death dragon."

"Dialga."

"Time dragon."

"Palkia."

"Space dragon."

"Darkrai."

"Nightmare dude."

"Cresselia."

"Cosmic space ducky."

Latias snorted and began to laugh, along with Latios.

They knew Genesect would describe Cresselia like that, because she is basically that!

* * *

><p>"M.I.G, C.E.G."<p>

Two pairs of red eyes darted towards the secretary.

"What is it...?" growled M.I.G

"Calm down, M.I.G!" exclaimed C.E.G. "Leader says be nice to her. Besides, if we kill one of our own, R.A.G will kill us!"

"Hmph!" went M.I.G. "Tell us what is it!"

"Leader has an extremely important mission for you two."

"A mission...?" sneered M.I.G. "But the final mission is being prepared! What's so complicated to make us to go on this one?"

"Beta has awoken." stated the secretary, causing the two beings to be shocked.

"Beta?" asked C.E.G. "Isn't that the one before R.A.G?"

"Yes, you idiot!" shouted M.I.G. He turned towards the secretary.

"What do you mean Beta has awoken?"

"Something has caused Beta to re-awake. We don't no what it is, but the mission is one, located Beta.

Two, find out what caused it to re-wake.

Three, find out what it's doing,

And four, retrieve it and bring it back."

"..." went M.I.G

C.E.G stepped forward.

"Does R.A.G know about this?"

"Yes, he does. He wanted to head this mission himself, but Leader says the final mission is more important."

"Where is Beta said to be now?" asked M.I.G

"Apparently, it is currently in Alto Mare. We don't know why it's there."

"Understood." nodded M.I.G, along with C.E.G.

"Remember, take Beta alive. Anything else can be killed."

Both the two beings grinned manically, similar to a purple bug.

"We won't just kill them. We'll send them to G.A slaughterhouse, like if they were Mareeps!"

* * *

><p>Next time, M.I.G and C.E.G make their move to find Beta.<p>

Meanwhile, Genesect, Latias and Latios are confronted by two beings that resemble Genesect!

Then, Genesect starts acting weird when fighting the two!

What's going on?

Find out in the next chapter of Genesect's Story: The Bug's first fight! Genesect has a glitch!


	4. The Bug's first Fight!

**A thing to say, if there is any writing between brackets, it is music to set the mood of that part. **

**You can look the track up by copying & pasting it. You don't to search it though, I thought it would be good to listen to music that sets the mood.**

* * *

><p>Pokemon:<p>

Genesect's Story

Chapter 4:

The Bug's first fight! Genesect has a glitch?

* * *

><p>"Hehehehehe!" giggled C.E.G manically.<p>

He and M.I.G are are Alto Mare, where Beta is said to be located. 

It's night time in Alto Mare, perfect to scout out the place.

M.I.G and C.E.G arrived in the city a few days ago. They found Beta, but observed it first to see how it acts.

They sent a report back, and they got the order of capturing Beta.

"You're excited, aren't you? Asked M.I.G

"Yes..." grinned C.E.G. "Let's kill these fuckers!"

* * *

><p><em>(Naruto OST 1 - Evening)<em>

"Zzzz..." snored Genesect sleepily.

Latias stroked his head, whilst smiling.

Latios, while roasting a marshmallow on the fire, looked up and smiled. 

"It's been two weeks since we found Genesect."

"Yep..." murmered Latias. "Although he's been trouble, and wreaked most of the trees, I don't regret bringing him here."

"Yeah..." went Latios. "I think Bianca took him well. 

They were talking like mad after the story. I saw Bianca draw Genesect..."

Latias grinned. 

"I'm glad she did, but..."

"But what?"

"How will the other legendaries react to Genesect?"

Latios put his hand under his chin.

"Fair point.

Who knows?

Arceus will probably call a hunt on Genesect, like he did with Mewtwo and Deoxys..." 

Latias frowned in sadness.

"I don't want Genesect to get hurt..."

"Me either. 

But we can't hide him forever.

We'll end up being late for missions or meetings, or missing them entirely.

Our budget will go down badly, and the others start asking questions..."

Latias looked away, and stopped stroking Genesect's head. 

Genesect woke up, and looked slightly up to say:

"Latias-Chan...

What's the matter?"

"Nothing, Genesect. Go back to sleep."

And Genesect did.

"I guess the first trial with the legendaries is coming soon..." remarked Latios. 

"Wait!" started Latias. "It's that time already?! We have to hide Genesect!"

"What do you think I was doing for last few days?" asked Latios.

"Disappearing off?"

"I was building a place for Genesect to hide."

Latias grinned happily.

"Thanks, Latios!" 

Latios smiled.

Genesect suddenly shot up and turned his head round.

"Genesect?" asked Latias.

"Something's here." stated Genesect sternly. "Something bad."

"Something bad?" questioned Latios. "What it is?"

"Us!" yelled a voice. 

_(Bleach OST 3-Clavar La Espada)_

The three turned round to see two red eyes in the darkness.

"Who are you?" asked Latios.

Genesect growled.

"I'm M.I.G." went one of them. "And the other is C.E.G."

"Hi there."

Genesect continued to growl. 

"W-what do you want with us?" went Latias nervously.

"We're here to get Beta."

"Who's Beta?"

"That purple bug you have taken care of the past fortnight."

"What?!" yelled the Eon twins.

"I told you they are bad..." warned Genesect. 

"I'm not gonna let ya!" stated Latios angrily.

M.I.G smirked.

"You'll never defeat us, because..."

M.I.G stepped out of the darkness. 

The Eon twins and Genesect became very shocked.

M.I.G exactly looks like Genesect, from the top to the bottom back to the top again.

The only differences is that instead of Genesect's cartridge being light orange, M.I.G's is white.

His eyes are also white. 

The other is that there is a weird logo on his chest.

One half of it is black, and the other is white.

It has a weird blue P in the middle of it.

The logo itself looks like a shield of something, to state something. 

C.E.G stepped out as well, and like M.I.G, looks exactly the same, apart from his cartridge is yellow and his eyes are yellow.

"...we are the strongest Pokemons in the world."

finished M.I.G. 

"W-w-who are you?" stuttered Genesect.

"I am Major Ice Genesect, M.I.G for short." stated Major Ice Genesect.

He jested his claw to C.E.G. 

"This is Captain Electric Genesect, C.E.G for short."

"Yo."

"We're part of G.A."

"G.A?" asked Latios sternly. 

"The Genesect Army. One thousand Genesects headed by four commanders and one leader. R.A.G is our leader. L.C.D.G, C.B.G and us two are the commanders."

"So why are you after Genesect?! What's so different about him?!" demanded Latios.

"This Genesect is known as Beta. He is the first Genesect to be created." 

_(Bleach OST 1 #19 Never Meant To Belong)_

Genesect is taken aback.

"W-what?"

"That's right. You are the first Genesect. A prototype."

"Don't listen to him, Genesect!" yelled Latias.

"Silence, woman!" growled C.E.G. 

"Or I'll cut your brother's throat out!"

"Anyway," went M.I.G. "A prototype is something can discard easily. But you are no ordinary prototype.

A powerful one, but very fault and filled with bugs.

That's why you are called Beta.

The Weapon G Project, which created us, was a success with you.

With our master's plan, we will kill anything that stops us continuing our plans.

But, four years ago, you were abandoned.

A kid called N shut down the project.

There was this thing about Pokemon Libaration, and he deemed you inpure." 

"_Impure..._" thought Genesect.

"The Weapon G Project was shut down, and you were left to rot.

Fortunately, the liberation thing failed, and the project started up again. Many fossils of our previous race was resurrected.

R.A.G was the first with the new project.

The project created one thousand Genesects, and our leader was happy.

But he never forgot about you, Beta. You are the first, after all.

There is a tracking device in you. It works when you are awake.

After you shut down, it went off.

Two weeks ago, it activated again.

We were sent out to see what caused you to wake up, and it seems to be these worthless dragons who woke you up." 

"..." 

"Join us, Beta. Join the Genesect Army, and show that kid who shut you down who's inpure."

Genesect slowly walked towards M.I.G.

"N-no!" cried Latias.

Genesect stopped in front of M.I.G, looking darkly.

"What's your answer, Beta?"

Genesect looked up.

"NO!" 

**BAM!**

M.I.G is against the wall.

He got up.

"Meh..." he went. "I guess we have to fight him to get him back. C.E.G, it's slaughter time."

"Finally!

C.E.G turned towards the three.

"Let's do this! 

_(Pokemon G/S/C Remix: Kanto Gym Leader Battle) _

_Genesect and the Eon Twins Vs Genesect Army Commanders M.I.G and C.E.G_

"Techno Blast, Ice!" yelled M.I.G.

"Techno Blast, Electric!" shouted C.E.G

"Dragon Pulse!" screamed Latias.

"Dragon Claw!" yelled Latios. 

Genesect jumped out of the way of the attacks, to do something what he cause "Analysing."

He does this when he doesn't know what it is or what to do.

"**ANALYSING SYSTEM STARTED." **stated a computer voice.

"Analyse what they are doing." stated Genesect.

"**ANALYSING. ANALYSING.**

**COMPLETE.**

**RESULT: BATTLE"**

"Explain 'Battle'"

"**BATTLING IS WHAT POKEMON DO. IT INVOLES FIGHTING TILL THE LAST ONE IS STANDING. **

**MOST OF THE TIME, THERE ARE TWO SIDES TO BATTLING.**

**BATTLING INVOLES MOVES."**

"Explain 'Moves'"

"**MOVES ARE WHAT POKEMON USE IN BATTLES. THEY CAN BE DIFFERENT TYPES, LIKE FIRE, WATER OR GRASS."**

"What can I do to defeat them?"

"**ANALYSING.**

**COMPLETE.**

**RESULT: USE F-"**

"Huh?" went Genesect.

"**ERROR. **

**ERROR!**

**ERROR!"**

"What's happening tO Me? WhAT is ThIs?"

The cartridge on Genesect's cannon turns a deep red.

"GENe GeNe Gene gEnE!" repeated Genesect.

* * *

><p>Back to the fight...<p>

* * *

><p>"Gah!" went Latios. He is battling C.E.G, who is quite the opponent.<p>

"This battle is getting boring. Time to go to my powerful move!" grinned C.E.G.

He jumped back. 

"He was holding back?" Latios thought.

C.E.G's claws glowed.

"X-Scissor!"

"Shit!" yelled Latios.

* * *

><p>With Latias...<p>

* * *

><p>"Dragon Claw!"<p>

M.I.G dodged.

"Heh..." he went. "You're good. Shame you're not on of us..." 

He quickly glaced over to C.E.G, and saw he is preparing X-Scissor.

"So he's preparing to go all out..." he muttered.

Latias saw this as an opportunity. 

"Draco Me-"

"Bug Buzz!"

A load sound roared through the area.

"Arghh!" yelled Latios

"Eeek!" screamed Latias.

"That's no fun, M.I.G!" exclaimed C.E.G. 

"I want this to end quickly." he stated. "We're running out of time."

"You're correct." remarked C.E.G. "Where's Beta?"

"RiGht hERe!" yelled a voice. 

(_Bleach OST 1 #18 Battle Ignition_) 

Genesect suddenly appeared, but something was different.

His eyes, instead of red, is a glitchy colour.

Also, Genesect's smile is now a frown.

Genesect's also looks very angry.

"DoN'T yOU DarE hUrt My FrIends aNY more!" he stated.

"What's wrong with Genesect?" asked Latios quietly. 

"Glitch Mode." said M.I.G. "A mode when a Genesect's power is raised dramatical, but is damaging to the Genesect itself.

It also results in garbled speech, and can turn the Genesect into an all-out killing machine."

"W-what?" stuttered Latias. 

"It was first discovered with the Genesect Army Leader, R.A.G.

He killed several scientist, and it was deemed too dangerous for anyone, so it was removed from R.A.G and any future Genesects."

"Let me guess, since our Genesect was created before your leader, it was never found in him?" questioned Latios.

"Yes. Unfortunately for us, we'll have to beat him to stop this." 

M.I.G prepared a powerful attack.

"FlAmEthrOWER!" yelled Genesect.

A burst of fire flew towards the two commanders, but they dodged. 

"Crap!" remarked C.E.G. "He knows our weakness!"

"C.E.G, I decided. We're retreating." stated M.I.G.

C.E.G nodded.

"Good call, but our Leader will kill us."

"Doesn't matter. We can report about the Glitch Mode."

The two Genesects jumped over the wall, and ran off.

* * *

><p>Later on, after the fire had died down...<p>

* * *

><p>(Naruto OST 1 – Evening)<p>

"Well, this is an mess..." went Latios.

"I agree. It will take ages to clean up." said Genesect. He had returned to Normal Mode.

The two were looking at the mess that was created during the fight. 

Latias, after panicking a bit, decided to go to sleep after the two said they'll sort it out in the morning.

"So..." started Latios. "What was all that about?"

"I have no idea." said Genesect. "About the Genesect Army, me being the first of my kind, being created, the Glitch Mode, I had recollection of it."

"Hmm..." went Latios. "This is troubling..."

* * *

><p>(<em>Naruto Shippuden OST Original Soundtrack 10 – Akatsuki<em>)

"So..." went the Leader. "You returned."

"Yes, Leader-Sama." said M.I.G.

"So where is this 'Beta' everyone is going on about?" asked a voice.

"Quiet, L.C.D.G." answered another voice.

"We couldn't retrieve it." calmly said C.E.G. 

"WHAT?!" yelled the second voice.

"C.B.G, shut up!" shouted a third voice.

"Sorry, R.A.G..." apologised C.G.B. 

"What do you mean you couldn't retrieve it?" questioned the Leader.

"I afraid that the Eon Duo are protecting it, Leader-Sama."

"I see... So these two Pokemon defeated you?"

"No." stated M.I.G. "Beta beat us." 

"What?"

"It was in Glitch Mode."

There was a few gasps.

"Glitch Mode?" sneered R.A.G. "Since Beta is the first, it's understandable...

How did it beat you?"

"It used fire against us, like it knew we're weak against it." 

"Heh..." went R.A.G. "Leader-Sama, should we send the Fire Squadron after it?"

"No need."

"Pardon?"

"Since Beta is with the Eon Duo, it may lead us to the items we seek."

R.A.G grinned.

"I see where you're going."

Leader smirked.

"For now, let Beta be with them.

But soon, the Crusade of Plasma will begin!"

* * *

><p>Next time, the Legendaries of Latias and Latios' region come to visit!<p>

Genesect will have to hide, but can he hide long enough to resist the urge to eat the delicious food that has been brought?

Find out in the next chapter of Genesect's Story: A visit by Legends! The Bug must resist!


	5. A visit by Legends! The Bug must resist!

Genesect's Story:

Chapter 4:

A visit by Legends! The Bug must resist!

* * *

><p>(Naruto OST 2 - Fooling Mode)<p>

"Have you heard of it?"

"Heard what, Genesect?"

"It."

"What's it?

"The Cosmic Space Ducky that visit you in your dreams!"

Latios face-palmed.

"For the last time, Genesect. Her name is Cresselia."

"She looks like a ducky to me."

Latios smirked.

It'd been two days since the attack by the Genesect Commanders.

Everything in the garden is back to normal. Including Genesect's weirdness.

At the moment, Latias is preparing for a visit, and Genesect is entertaining himself.

"Genesect, what are you doing?"

"Juggling."

"And what are you juggling with?"

"Tauros horns."

"How did you get those things?"

"I went out a few nights ago, and decapitated a few of them."

Latios sweatdropped.

"Where have you been keeping these horns?"

"In my store hole."

"Your store hole?"

"Yes. I've been collecting things."

A little while later, Latias floated in to see Latios and Genesect staring down a hole.

"What you looking at?"

"Genesect been collecting stuff, Latias." said Latios. "Look!"

Latias floated over to see inside the hole.

The hole is filled with many stuff.

From giant stuffed Teddiursas to CDs to books and various over items.

Name an item, it most likely be inside Genesect's storing hole.

"Eeeeek!" shrieked Latias. "W-what is this?"

"It's Genesect's storing hole." went Latios.

"But why it here?!"

"I liked this spot." went Genesect.

"Get rid of it, Genesect."

"No!"

"Genesect...!"

"Never!"

"Fine!" yelled Latias angrily.

"Just cover it up!"

"Done." went Genesect instantly.

The hole's entrance is now covered in dirt and a big pile of leaves.

"..." went Latias, quite annoyed.

Latios laughed really hard.

* * *

><p>(Naruto OST 2 - Daylight of Konoha)<p>

Later on, the Eon twins got Genesect to hide, because their guests are about to arrive.

"Why do I have to hide?!" complained Genesect, as he was shoved into a hiding spot.

"I wanna eat the food!"

Latias, in preparation of the arrival of the guests, made lots of food.

Genesect loves Latias' cooking, and always wants to steal some to eat.

"Genesect," said Latias." If you stay here for today, and if there is any food left over, you can eat the leftovers. Deal?"

"Deal." Genesect said instantly, causing the Eon twins to sigh.

* * *

><p>The Eon Twins went back to the garden, to find the place empty.<p>

"Where are they?" asked Latios frustratedly.

He looked round to see if their friends were around.

"Maybe they're late." went Latias calmly.

Who Latias and Latios are waiting for is are the Hoenn Legendaries.

Arceus thought it was a good idea, that once every month, the Legendaries of each region visit each other at one of the Legend's homes.

For example, in Kanto, if it was Moltres' turn, all the Legends of that region will go to her home.

For Latias and Latios, it is their turn.

The reason Latias panicked a bit is because she was afraid that the rest of the Hoenn Legends find a certain purple bug roaming around.

That's why she had Latios hide Genesect.

"Seriously, where the hell are they?!" angrily asked Latios.

**SPLASH!**

The Eon twins turned to see a drenched man climbing out of the pond.

He had fine brown hair and grey eyes.

He also has kind of a stubble on.

He is wearing an earthly-red t-shirt and jeans.

His shoes are trainers which of the red colour.

He raised his head up to the sky, and yelled:

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, DEOXYS!"

This is Groudon, in his human form.

The reason why he turned into an human and crashed into the pond.

Deoxys was carrying Groudon and Kyogre, while Rayquaza had the Regi Trio and Jirachi.

Deoxys had enough of carrying Groudon and decided to drop him.

Groudon didn't want to wreak the garden, so he turned into a human to prevent any damage.

Unfortunately for Groudon, he fell into the pond.

Deoxys flew down, throwing Kyorge somewhere in the process, then flew over to Groudon.

"Well, it ain't my fault." she said teasingly. "You've got to lose some weight, you chubby thing!"

"WHAT?!" bellowed Groudon, turning back into his Pokemon form. "I EXERCISE EVERYDAY, YOU BITCH!"

"Yeah, yeah..." went Deoxys. "But you still fat."

"Why I outta..." growled Groudon.

Deoxys notice Latias and Latios just floating there, dumbfounded.

"Latias!" she exclaimed, teleporting to Latias. "How you doing?"

Latias smiled.

Deoxys is a very good friend to Latias and vice versa.

Latias helped Deoxys settle and get accepted with the Legendaries when she join, and Deoxys helped Latias cope when Latios first died.

(He was brought back by Giratina, who did it on a whim.)

Latios floated over to Groudon, who was still fuming.

"You ok?" asked Latios.

"Yeah..." sighed Groudon.

"Kyogre is gonna be angry..."

"DEOXYS!" yelled two voices.

The four Legendary Pokemons looked up to see a struggling Rayquaza trying to carry Kyogre but one of her fins.

Kyogre is very angry.

"WHAT DID YOU DROP ME?! YOU KNOW I HAVE A FEAR OF FALLING!"

"Because I felt like it." went Deoxys.

"YOU BITCH!"

Three beings jumped off Rayquaza's back.

The Regi Trio land swiftly.

Registeel is the first to speak.

"How's it going?" she asked.

"Sorry we took so long. Turns out Regice gets air sickness."

That said Regi ran over to the pond and jumped in.

The pond then froze.

Regirock placed down a basket he was holding.

"Be quiet. Jirachi got tired, and we put him in here."

Latias floated over to the basket and opened it, and inside is a sleeping Jirachi.

"I hope we don't wake him..." she whispered .

It is not recommended among the legendaries not to wake Jirachi up when he's sleeping.

The last legendary who did that was Mew.

Lets say he couldn't move his both his arms for a year.

Never wake Jirachi up. Ever.

Rayquaza put Kyogre down at the frozen pond, and then turned to the Eon twins.

"It's good to see you two again." he said, giving a smile.

Latios smirked a bit, and Latias blushed a bit.

"But..."

Rayquaza's smile turned into a frown as he produced a piece of paper out of thin air.

The Eon twins' smiles quickly disappeared.

"May you tell me what you two have been doing?"

Rayquaza handed the Eon twins the paper, which they began to read.

"Zapdos was in this town two nights ago when she reported explosions coming from here.

She couldn't find her way in, so she sent this report.

She wonder what happened?"

Latios intermediately lied: "I tried to cook again. And it went very bad."

Latios is very bad at cooking. Last time he cooked, afterwards, he was, and still is, banned from the Hall of Origin kitchen.

"Ah." went Rayquaza.

There was a loud snap, and everyone turned to see Kyogre slowly sinking into the water, and Regice climbing out.

"That's better..." said Regice. "I get really bad air sickness."

Kyogre floated towards the side.

"Hey, Regirock."

"Yeah?"

"Where's Jirachi?"

"Basket!

"Ok." said Kyogre, then she turned to Latias.

"Hey Latias. How's it going?"

Latias smiled. "I've benn good."

"That's a worry. You're very naughty sometimes, aren't you?"

Latias giggled.

"That's true."

The boys went to talk about the recent battles among the legendaries, like Raikou fighting Kyurem after pissing Kyurem off.

Raikou lost because he doesn't like fighting against girls.

Or how Darkrai kicked Moltres' ass.

The girls, however, are talking some gossip, like how Mewtwo blew up Dialga's coffee machine, or how Zekrom and Reshiram are together.

Little Jirachi is sleeping in the basket.

* * *

><p>"Ah..." went Groudon, holding a can of Coke. "This is a good Coke..."<p>

The Hoenn Legends, apart from Jirachi

(WHO IS STILL SLEEPING, GOD DANG IT!),

are having a picnic.

There are many of conversations among the Legends.

"I can't seem to get mine to work properly..." went Regirock, smashing a Coke, causing it to spray all over himself.

"You are suppose to open it with the little can opener thing..." went Deoxys, consuming a sandwich via her orb in her chest.

Regirock stared at the ring opener.

"Oh..."

Kyogre ate a slice of cake.

"Nice..." she murmurer.

The Eon twins smiled in delight.

Latios then noticed that Genesect is very carefully hiding in a tree, far away, looking at the food.

The expression on his face is of the 'SOON' equivalent.

"Excuse me." went Latios, and floated over towards where Genesect is. The rest of Hoenn Legendaries had confused faces.

Latios stopped where Genesect is.

"Genesect, what are you doing?" asked Latios.

"Are they gone?" questioned Genesect.

"No, they havn't gone."

"GOD-DANG IT!

All well...

Can I meet them?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because they will try to kill you the moment they see you."

"Can I at least have a rap battle against them?"

"Genesect..."

"Is that a no?"

Latios nodded.

"Aw..." went Genesect.

"I found a basket.

Can I keep it?"

"Ok, then." said Latios, then he warned Genesect.

"If you stay out of trouble."

"Deal."

Latios floated back to the picnic.

"I'm back."

"Where did you go, Latios?" asked Registeel.

"Had to go to the toilet." he replied.

"Ok, then."

The Legends continued to eat and talk.

However, Latias mentally sent a message to Latios.

"Ok, you're lying. What did you do?"

"Genesect was in a tree." replied Latios, in an another mental message.

"He wanted to say hello to the rest of guys."

"And what did you tell him?"

"I told him he couldn't. He accepted it."

"Good."

"He found a basket though. He asked if he could keep it. I said he could if he stayed out of trouble."

"That's strange...

When did we leave a basket lying around?"

"Dunno..."

Deoxys thought to herself:

"Who's Genesect?"

An idea formed on Rayquaza's mind.

"Hey, Regirock." he went, causing the Rock Pokemon to look up.

"Go see if Jirachi is awake, will ya?"

The Rock Pokemon nodded, and went to find the basket Jirachi is in.

The Legends went back to eating and talking.

There was a funny story on how Groudon accidentally knocked out Cobalion.

"...I was lifting some weights, after Diagla suggest it might be a good way to lose weight." started Groudon.

Everyone is listening intently.

"I got frustrated, and threw a weight at the wall.

But a few seconds before it hit the wall, Cobalion crashed right through.

The weight connected with his head, and Cobalion got knocked out!

Boy, was Virzion pissed!"

Everyone roared in laughter.

"Let me tell you abo-" started Groudon, before being interrupted.

(Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2: Panic)

Regirock ran back, in a panic state.

"T-the b-basket in Jirachi is in..." he huffed. "I-it's gone!"

"WHAT?!" yelled everyone.

"ARGHH!" roared a voice.

Everyone turned to see Genesect running away from a very angry Jirachi.

"This is not going to end well..." both thought Latios and Latias.

Groudon jumped up, pointed at Genesect, and yelled:

"WHAT THE F**K IS THAT THING?!"

* * *

><p>Next time:<p>

Latias and Latios faces a bad situation as they have to try and explain what Genesect is, and Genesect himself tries not to get killed!

See what happens in:

Genesect's Story Chapter 6: Situations are bad for the bug! Genesect fights!


	6. Situations are bad for the bug!

**A another delayed chapter.**

**Was really hard to come up with the battle, but enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Genesect's Story Chapter Six:<p>

Situations are bad for the bug! Genesect fights!

* * *

><p>"WHAT THE F**K IS THAT?!" yelled Groudon, as Genesect got chased around by an angry Jirachi.<p>

There was multiply reactions to Genesect appearing.

"It's purple!" exclaimed Deoxys.

"What the hell is that on it's back?!" questioned Kyogre.

"..." went Rayquaza.

"IT'S LOOKS SO COOL!" yelled Registeel. She likes other steel types.

"I don't like it..." said Regice.

"W-w-what?!" went Regirock nervously.

"HOW DARE YOU WAKE ME UP, YOU BUG!" roared Jirachi angrily.

"_We're in so much trouble for this..._" both thought Latias and Latios.

Rayquaza turned to the Eon twins, scowling.

"What the hell is that?"

"I don't know." lied Latios. "Never seen it before."

"Me either." also lied Latias.

"Latia-Chan! Latio-San!" yelled Genesect desperately, almost crying. "Help me!"

Everyone turned to Latias and Latios.

"Fuck." remarked Latios.

* * *

><p>A little while later, after calming Jirachi down, the twins explained about Genesect, while the said bug is hiding behind a tree, occasionally looking at the Legends.<p>

"So, let me get this straight..." went Rayquaza. "You went exploring, found an old lab, and basically brought a unknown Pokemon to life, and brought it home?"

"Yep." went Latias.

"Pretty much." said Latios.

Deoxys looked over to Genesect, who went to hide himself.

"He reminds me of Mewtwo..." she muttered.

Groudon also glanced over to Genesect.

"Yeah, and the stupidity of Mew..."

Regirock is basically sweating rivers.

Registeel noticed this.

"Regirock, why are you so nervous?" she asked.

Regirock whispered to Registeel what is bothering him.

"I see..." she said.

Registeel turned the the Eon Twins.

"Latias, Latios. Have you ever heard or seen a Pokemon named Primasect?"

The other legends got interested.

"Primasect?" asked Jirachi.

"What are you talking about that monstrosity of a Pokemon, Registeel?!" yelled Groudon angrily.

"I thought they all dead?" asked Kyogre.

"No. Why?" asked Latios.

"I'll explain later..." went Registeel sternly. "The important thing is that Regirock says that the purple bug reminds him of a Primasect."

There was a massive reaction.

"WHAT?!" yelled Rayquaza, Groudon and Kyogre.

"You're not serious!?" exclaimed Regice.

"Seriously, who's Primasect?" questioned Jirachi.

The legends turned to look at Genesect, who was chewing on a purple dinosaur toy.

"Indeed." said Registeel coolly. "I don't see any resemblance, but everyone takes Regirock for his word, ever since he was sent out to kill them."

"They should of sent the Unova Legends to do that job..." muttered Kyogre.

Rayquaza got up.

"That settles it then..." went Rayquaza.

He then floated over to Genesect, who is confused.

"What's your name?" he asked seriously.

"Genesect!" chirped the purple bug.

"Under the Legendary Council rule 34..." said Rayquaza in bored voice. "I deem you, Genesect, too dangerous to live."

"WHAT?!" shouted Latios angrily.

"What's rule 34?" asked Jirachi.

"Rule 34 is..." growled Latios.

"Pardon?" said a confused Genesect.

"I here creed your death." finished Rayqauza.

"...Execution."

The rest of the legends, apart from Latias, Latios and Jirachi got up.

"So, it's settled then..." grinned Groudon manically. "Finally! I haven't had a good fight in ages!"

"Shall I drown it?" questioned Kyogre, smirking.

"Nah, it's a robot!" exclaimed Regice. "Ice damages mechanical objects!"

"When did you become so smart...?" said Registeel.

"I'll... c-crush it..." muttered Regirock.

"Sorry, Mewtwo-alike." went Deoxys sadly. "You'll have to go..."

"It's time to crush a bug!" went Jirachi, floating off to join the others.

"Shit." remarked Genesect.

Latias quickly appeared at Genesect's side.

Latios' eyes widened.

"Latias!" he yelled, as the other Legendaries looked at her with shock.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! You're gonna get killed!"

"I cannot let them kill Genesect while I just float there, doing nothing." she stated seriously.

Genesect looked at Latias.

"_Lati-Chan's protecting me..._" he thought. "_I want to protect her too!_"

Latios laughed.

"I've shouldn't not expect that," he started. "After all..."

Latios telaported next to Genesect's other side.

"I consider Genesect as my brother. I cannot let anyone, even the strongest Pokemon in the world destroy him."

"Latios-Anki..." muttered Genesect, looking at the said dragon.

Latios looked up at Rayquaza, who is frowning.

"We're gonna get in trouble for this, aren't we?"

Rayquaza shook his head.

"Yes, but I'll try to get it lighter. The punishment for helping a dangerous individual is severe."

"We understand." both went the Eon twins.

"Right then." grinned Genesect, standing in front.

"I don't know who the hell you guy are, but if you try to hurt Lati-Chan or Latios-Anki, I'll kick your ass!"

"BRING IT ON THEN!" roared Groudon.

* * *

><p>(<em>Pokemon RS/E Remix: Champion Steven/Wallace (2nd Remix_))

* * *

><p>A bright, orange beam began to form at Rayquaza's mouth.<p>

"Hyper Beam!"

It shot out at Genesect, who dodge, and blasted towards Deoxys.

"X-Scissor!"

Deoxys quickly changed into Defense Mode, and protect herself against the attack.

Genesect jumped back, and notice that Deoxys and the Regi Trio charge up a Zap Cannon.

He looked round to see Kyogre preparing a Ice Beam.

Genesect grinned, and got ready to jump.

When the four fired their attacks, Genesect flew up into the air to dodge.

The Ice Beam did little damage to the Regis or Deoxys, but the four Zap Cannons did massive amounts of damage to Kyogre.

"ARGHH!" she screamed, in pain, as the Zap Cannons electrocuted her.

Genesect jumped into a tree.

His analysis mode activated and used it to scan Kyogre.

"**SPECIES: KYOGRE, SEA BASIN POKEMON.**" scanned Genesect.

"**STATUS: PARALYSED.**

**RECOMMENDATION: USE STATE TO ADVANTAGE.**"

Genesect grinned.

Meanwhile, with Latias and Latios, they're fighting off Rayquaza, Groudon and Jirachi.

"Dragon Pulse!"

Twin purple pulses fired towards Groudon, who took it like a boss.

As I mean 'boss', I mean, he didn't seem effected by it.

Groudon sighed.

"I know you two are strong, but come on!" he said, sounding depressed.

His claws began to glow.

"This is how it's done.

CRUSH CLAW!"

He jumped at Latios, with big glowing claws.

Latios saw him.

"PROTECT!"

Latios' eyes glowed green, and a shield of light green appeared.

Groudon collided with the shield, and bounce off to hit Rayquaza, who was preparing a Hyper Beam.

**CRASH!**

The two are in a tangled mess.

"GROUDON!" roared Rayquaza. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"TRYING TO CRUSH LATIOS, YOU IDIOT!" shouted Groudon.

"GET THE HELL OFF!" yelled Rayquaza.

"I CAN'T!" thundered Groudon angrily. "YOU'RE WR-"

"OI, FATASS!"

Groudon growled and turned to see a terrible sight.

Kyogre being lifted up in the air, by the flying hero of this story, Genesect.

"Surprise, mutherfuckers!" grinned Genesect manically, as he threw Kyogre at the two tangled legendaries.

"HELP!" yelled Kyogre, almost crying.

"Shit." remarked the two tangled Legendaries.

**CRASH!**

**BOOM!**

Genesect smirked at the smouldering crater of the knocked out Weather Trio, and turned to see Latias battling Jirachi.

"Shadow Claw!" went Latias, as her claw glowed with darkness.

"Doom Desire!" exclaimed Jirachi, glowing with dark psychic energy.

The two attack collide and caused the two Pokemon to fall back.

Genesect watched this, and an attack hit him from behind.

**BOOM!**

Genesect crashed into a tree.

"Grr..." growled Genesect, upside down.

He glanced up to see Deoxys in Attack form.

"Forgot about me, eh?" cockly asked Deoxys. "Let's fight, artificial being to artificial being!"

Deoxys grabbed Genesect using Psychic and threw him against the wall.

Genesect tried to get up, but Deoxys threw him up into the air, turned into Speed Mode and flew so fast, she appeared above of Genesect.

Genesect was about to blast Doexys, but she quickly changed back into Attack, and hit Genesect so hard, he went crashing into the ground.

Doexys yet again change into Speed, zoomed down to the carter where Genesect, and quickly change into Attack.

Genesect had his eyes closed.

Deoxys began to charge an attack.

"FOCUS BL-"

"SIGNAL BEAM!"

Genesect opened his eyes, his cannon suddenly glowed insect green, and engulfed Deoxys in a insect green beam.

**BOOM!**

Deoxys, in Normal form, stumbled back a few paces, muttered this few words before collapsing.

"Not bad, Mewtwo-alike..."

Genesect rub the back of his head, and grinned.

"Not bad yourself, DNA Alien thing..."

Genesect looked to see Latias still fighting Jirachi, and turned to see Latios fight both Registeel and Regice.

He saw Regirock hiding behind a tree.

Genesect fought of a plan quickly, one that ensure a victory.

Meanwhile, with Latios, who is having a hard time fighting.

"Two on one! Not fair, isn't it?" asked Latios sarcasticlly.

Although Registeel did not have a mouth, if she did, she'll be smirking right now.

"Exactly!" she said.

"DRAGON CLAW!" yelled Latios frustratedly.

Registeel braced herself with her arms.

**BOOM!**

The attack pushed Registeel back a little bit.

"Now, now..." she went. "Didn't ya mama tell ya about types? Dragon attacks don't effect against

Steel!"

"_Crap..._" thought Latios. "_Forgot about that!_"

"Well, I know one thing for certain..." started Regice, charging up an Sheer Cold. "Ice is very effective against Dragon!"

"DAMN!" yelled Latios.

Registeel pointed her arm at Latios.

"You're too weak to move!" she stated. "Remember those Zap Cannons?"

Registeel knew this attack was for sure not to miss.

If it wasn't for Genesect, it would hit.

Genesect grabbed Registeel's arm, spun round while holding onto her arm, and threw her and Regice.

Regice's attack went off course, and instead, conveniently, hit Jirachi.

**BOOM!**

**CRASH!**

Latias stared at the little being she was battling literally being frozen before her eyes.

She turned to see two of the Regi trio knocked out in a pile.

She then looked at her two allies, who are staring as well.

"Well, wasn't that easy?" asked Genesect.

"Yep." went Latios.

"Sure was." said Latias.

**SNAP!**

Genesect turned to see Regirock cowering behind a tree.

"Heh..." hehed Genesect. "Looks like there's one more!"

Genesect walked menacingly towards Regirock, who is frozen to the spot.

The ball of the Weather trio is behind him.

"Genesect, don't!" yelled Latios, pleadingly.

"Regirock isn't that good at battling! Leave him alone!"

"No." stated Genesect, looking back manically.

"He is part of the group who is trying to kill me.

He won't battle, and I **KILL** him for that

It's the **HUNTER**, or be **HUNTED**."

Genesect continued to walk to Regirock.

Latios and Latias is taken aback.

"_What ever is this 'Primasect' thing is, Genesect is showing his dark side..._" mentally told Latios to himself.

"_Because, Genesect has never acted like this!_"

Genesect finally stood in front of Regirock, and raised his claw to attack.

He went to attack.

Shouts coming from the Eon Duo telling him to stop.

But something happened.

Genesect did not hear the pleds from the Eon twins.

Because the only thing he heard is Regirock's plea:

"P-p-p-p-please h-h-have mercy!"

Genesect stop right in front of Regirock's face.

A image of a scared child covered in blood flashed before Genesect's eyes.

Genesect quickly retraced his attacking claw to his face, along with the other.

"W-w-what..." stuttered Genesect. "...i-is happening to me...?"

Several other images flashed before Genesect's eyes, showing a chase of that child through a field of crops, just outside a burning village.

"S-T-O-P!" roared Genesect. "GeT oUt oF My MiNd!"

Regirock stood there terrified, while the Eon twins floated there with shock and confusion on their faces.

Kyogre, who is on top of Rayquaza and Groudon, woke up and saw the scene.

"Regirock!" she yelled. "Get battling!"

Regirock did nothing, as he is scared.

"Grr...!" went Kyogre, charging up a Sheer Cold.

"I have to do everything myself!"

Once the Sheer Cold had finished charging, Kyogre fired it at Regirock.

"TAKE THIS, YOU STUIPD PIECE OF RUBBLE!"

Regirock saw the Sheer Cold heading towards him.

"C-c-crap...!" stuttered Regirock.

Regice went to brace himself, and made his eyes go out.

This is the Regi's equivalent of closing eyes.

Anyway, Regirock braced himself to be completely knocked out.

"Screw y-you... Kyogre..." went Regirock, as the Sheer Cold went to hit him.

…

…

…

…

….

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

But, it didn't.

Regirock lit his eyes, and saw a shocking sight.

Genesect, the Pokemon who the Hoenn legends, apart from the Eons, tried to kill, and the Pokemon who tried to kill him, is now completely frozen solid.

Genesect, at the last second, jumped in front of the Sheer Cold, to save Regirock.

"GENESECT!" screamed Latias frantically, rushing over to the frozen bug.

"Genesect...!" went Latios, covering up his mouth, with shock

"W-w-why..." stuttered Regirock, down on the floor, looking at the ice block that contained the Genetic insect.

"...did you sacrifice yourself to save me?!"

* * *

><p>Next time:<p>

**Genesect, in his mind while his body is frozen, has flashbacks from his forgotten past, and a voice warns him of coming danger.**

**Genesect also learns why the Legendaries tried to kill him.**

**What are Primasects?**

**And why did the Legendaries commited mass genocide of the Primasect race?**

**Find out, in Genesect's Story: Genesect's forgotten past! The Bug get's a warning!**

* * *

><p><strong>What we see here in this chapter, is Genesect's dark side.<strong>

**It's hinted though. It's suppose to represent Genesect's personatily, who I see as a normal Pokemon that will go out killer mode once it snaps.**

**This sort of theme will be shown in the future.**

**See ya.**


End file.
